


Pear

by sugarblossom



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Kudos: 5





	Pear

I swear, you’re the best thing that has happened to me. 

Your eyes, your smile, your personality. The way you sauntered down the street. The way you always brighten up like sunshine after a rainstorm when food is mentioned. The way you hang out with your friends, partying and laughing about the past. 

I love you so much, I can’t even-

You’re making a smug face right now, aren’t you? I hate you, you nerd.

*deep sigh*

You know, after all these years, I can’t believe you’re still here.

I’ll squish that smirk off your face if I ever see you again. 

And for playing my heartstrings like a violin you yoted into a hydraulic press. But you wouldn’t do that, you love your violin too much for that. 

You’ve always been passionate. And excitable. And optimistic. 

You’ve got a soft spot for kids, you love pranks, you enjoy horror games and baking. 

You deny being a bookish person. You mask your insecurity with sarcasm. You took it upon yourself to make the world a better place.

Because if you can’t help yourself, you help others.

And you’re such a dork. You clingy, blunt, dramatic, exasperating idiot.

I would give up everything for you just to prove my gratitude, because my soul is ready to perform a love symphony for you in front of the heavens.

...You’re lonely still, huh? 

I know you feel like you’ve been overshadowed by everyone but the one overshadowing you, but you’re never alone. I’ll gladly accompany you through the dark. 

You’ve done more than enough. You don’t have to pretend anymore. 

You can fall apart. You can spike out. You can shatter. 

I’ll support you.

It’s really going to be ok. 

Because as long as you keep trying, you’ll reach the end.

I promise.


End file.
